Tenten Visits
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Tenten visits Lee and Neji in the hospital after the Sasuke retrieval mission failed...Oneshot


This story is One Shot. That means only one Chapter people! Get with it!

Hey, FYI, I changed my username from TentenLOVESNeji to Eripstimloveles

Sasuke Retrieval Failed…

After the Sasuke Retrieval Mission failed, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Chouji have been put into intensive care in the Konoha Hospital. Lee has also been put into care and scheduled for another surgery to ensure that his previous surgery with Tsunade has completely recovered.

Shikamaru was doing fine. And so was Kiba, though he's still in the hospital for leg and arm damages. Neji and Chouji are still in critical condition and Naruto is recovering slowly, but nicely.

News spread quickly about the five shinobi who have returned.

Tenten decided to go visit her teammates who were in the hospital. She bought some flowers and a box of sweets.

"How did they both manage to get themselves into so much trouble?" Tenten sighed and marched her way to the hospital.

There, she signed in and one of the nurses led her to Lee's resting room. His surgery was about to begin in 15 minutes, so the nurse gave Tenten a good 5 minutes for visiting.

Lee was sitting in his bed, with a few bandages wrapped around his hands. He smiled when he saw Tenten enter the room.

"Tenten! You came to visit!" Lee yelped.

Tenten smiled with as little enthusiasm as she could. "Look at you. I told you, pushing yourself beyond your limits will just hurt you."

Lee circled his arms. "I'm ok."

Tenten shook her head and placed the box of sweets on the nightstand.

"Are you going to visit Neji-kun?" Lee asked.

"Neji?"

"Yes! I heard he's still hurt."

"Oh. Yea, of course I'm visiting him."

"That is good. Tell him to get well from me!"

"I will."

Tenten got up from her chair and a bunch of doctors rushed Lee into the surgery room. He looked a bit anxious but waved goodbye at Tenten.

"Good luck." Tenten smiled.

(Later)

Tenten stared down at the little square of paper in her hands. It had the number of Neji's room on it, and she walked through the hallway.

"306, 306, 306…" Tenten said and she finally found the room.

Tenten gave a few knocks on the door and there came no reply, so she entered the room. Neji was in bed, resting. His face was pale and he had several bandages on his body.

Tenten cringed at the poor pitiful sight of her teammate.

She walked to the nightstand beside him and dropped the colorful array of daisies, daffodils, tulips and cosmos into the spare vase beside him and scribbled in "To Neji. XOXO, Tenten."

"There." Tenten said and she sat down next to Neji on the spare stool beside his bed. He had a peaceful, but white face from the loss of blood.

"Poor you." Tenten whispered. She stroked Neji's hair with one finger and twirled it around. _Hmm…come to think of it, Neji looks much better with his hair down. _

Tenten looked out the window and grew foggy. She felt sleepier by the minute and quickly dozed off, her head still buried in her arms.

…

…

(Time is passing)

…

…

(HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?)

…

Tenten's eyes drifted open. She was still semi-awake and she looked over at Neji's bed. It was empty.

Tenten suddenly bolted up and looked around the room. She discovered a blanket wrapped around her shoulders that was originally Neji's.

"Neji?" Tenten looked around. She quickly got up, and ran out of the room…

But Neji was right around the corner and they ran right into each other, heads conking.

"Ow!" Tenten fell down and rubbed her head.

"So you're finally awake?" Neji muttered and held a hand to Tenten.

Tenten grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. His hair was still loose around his shoulders and he had the same pale look in his face.

Tenten gripped. "I fell asleep?"

"Yea…I woke up soon and you were sleeping."

"Oops."

"It's ok."

"Thanks for the flowers." Neji said referring to the bouquet sitting in the vase.

"Don't' mention it." Tenten smiled weakly.

Neji walked back into the room with Tenten behind him. But something caught in her foot, and she tripped, falling forward.

Fortunately, Neji turned around and caught her, in a movie star kiss like pose (they weren't kissing though…hey, I'm the author! Let me tell my story)

They paused.

A nurse just happened to walk by and she saw Tenten in Neji's arms and thought they had just finished a kiss. "Uhh…excuse me…"

Neji brought Tenten back up to a standing position and they coughed and the nurse chuckled and walked right by.

Tenten giggled and she punched Neji playfully on the arm. "You didn't have to catch me like that!"

Neji smiled.

THE END.

**Ugh. Yes I know, lame story. But hey, I'm bored and give me credit for trying, right?**

**This is a One Shot, nejixten fic. Lately, I'm really into Neji and Tenten. Well, they are my favorite couples. **

**Please post reviews, even if they are negative. I just want something to read. **


End file.
